


End of the World

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Listening to Shadows (Drabble Collection) [4]
Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He had clips of their conversation that night, the discussions of the days, the weeks, and even the years ahead. Sam had finished college, was going east to take a job in Washington, D.C. under Secretary Keller's successor. And Bee couldn't wait to see the water on that side of the continent."</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Ignores RoTF and DoTM (as this was originally written several years ago...of course.) I have yet to decide if DoTM (or even RoTF) is going to go into my head canon or not...

* * *

_**I wake up in the morning and I wonder,**  _  
 _**Why everything's the same as it was.** _  
_**I can't understand. No, I can't understand,** _  
_**How life goes on the way it does.** _

_\- "The End of the World," Skeeter Davis_

* * *

 

 

Bee wasn't sure when he'd started coming to the beach.

A hundred...two hundred human years ago? Maybe more.

Time wasn't something he actively measured, anymore. There was no need. No need to save certain hours to his archives.

But he did keep track of the sunsets. Remembered the first one he and Sam had watched over the Lookout. Remembered the last one they had seen together over the Pacific; Sam perched on his thigh, leaning back against his body. He had clips of their conversation that night, the discussions of the days, the weeks, and even the years ahead. Sam had finished college, was going east to take a job in Washington, D.C. under Secretary Keller's successor. And Bee couldn't wait to see the water on that side of the continent.

And then it was all gone. Not in a flash of plasmafire, or the collapse of some building beneath the hands of the Decepticons.

But by the blade of a man who thought a corner store could provide the the money he needed to support his drug addiction.

A single moment, when Bee was busy scanning the area for signs of the steadily rising Decepticon activity, and Sam was taken by one of his own...

Bee raised his head, optics onlining to watch the last rays of the burning star dropping behind the deep blue of the sea. Gold at first, then violet, and finally, red as human blood.

 


End file.
